Masa indah Bersama Sahabat
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: tatsuki, cewek tomboy yang sangat merindukan sahabatnya, sedang merenung. apa yang ia renungkan? ayo RnR


**Desclimer : Tite Kubo**

**Masa indah Bersama Sahabat**

Udara dingin yang terbias selimut putih di kamarku, merangkul tubuhku. Rasanya dingin sekali. Aku membolak-balik bantalku, mengedip-ngedipkan mataku, mengguling sana, mengguling sini, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa tidur. 'Uh… malam yang sa…ngat panjang' pikirku.

Bosan dengan suasana malam yang sepi, aku meraih gitarku yang bertengger di meja samping ranjangku.

"mau nyanyi apa ya?" kataku sendiri dengan gitar kesayanganku. Gitar ini sudah menemani hidupku kurang lebih sejak aku SMP. Dulu aku selalu membawanya di samping jadwal latihan karateku.

JREEEENGGG!

Petikan pertama dimulai, tapi juga langsung ku hentikan. Entah mengapa tangan kananku langsung men-stop suara gitar nada G mayorku. Aku jadi teringat dulu, sewaktu SMP, saat sahabatku si rambut orange, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo kurosaki, yang saat itu, masih lugu, dan selalu membuat hatiku merasa tenang. Yah..walau kadang sangat merepotkan memang. Seperti saat ia mengejar-ngejarku kemana pun aku melangkahkan kakiku. Aku tahu kenapa dia mengejar-ngejarku. Dia ingin aku mengajarinya gitar.

Aku jadi ingat, bagaimana ia merengek padaku.

"tatsuki chan… ayolah…!" pintanya dengan wajah manja dan memelas saat itu. Aku tersenyum-senyum mengingatnya. Melihat wajah manja ichigo yang tak tahu malu, memang merepotkan saat itu, membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi, uh..pokoknya memalukan. Untung aku masih punya stok anti malu. Jadi tak perlu khawatir.

Saat itu, ichigo tidak pentang menyerah. Mengejarku, mengikutiku, bahkan mau ke toilet saja, sempat diikuti. Sampai aku tendang mukanya juga tidak kapok-kapok. Tapi hal itulah yang membuatku senang pada ichigo.

Sabtu sore, jadwal latihan karateku. Hari ke tiga ichigo membuntutiku. Aku jadi tidak konsen latihan. Mau menyerang, malah kena serang. Aku terlihat semakin parah lagi saat melihat wajah ichigo yang super menggemaskan memandangiku penuh keinginan. Sampai-sampai beberapa pukulan yang mendarat di mukaku tak dapat kurasakan jelas. Aneh memang. Sampai akhirnya, aku lelah juga mendapat pukulan demi pukulan yang biasanya tak pernah ku peroleh.

Tak sadar aku mendapat pukulan-pukulan mantap dari tetsuo momohara tepat mendarat di pinggir hidungku. Sampai-sampai ichigo mengernyit tidak tega dari pinggir lapangan. Tidak hanya itu, senpai yang baru sadar kalau aku tidak konsen latihan gara-gara ichigo yang terus memandangiku, dan mengiraku suka padanya atau sebaliknya langsung mengusir ichigo. Praktis, setelah ichigo lenyap dari pinggir lapangan, rasanya otakku kembali ke tempat semula. Pukulan-pukulan yang sempat membuat hidungku biru dan mata coklatku menjadi tidak keliahatan coklatnya, telah terbalas sudah. Bukan mau membalas kekalahan sih, hanya sekedar menunjukkan kalau aku tetap bisa mengungguli tetsuo yang lumayang sok, menurutku.

Ups,…jadi lupa dengan ichigo. Selepas diusir oleh senpai, ichigo masih tidak jera. Ku kira ia sudah meninggalkan tempat latihan sejam yang lalu, setelah diusir, ternyata tidak, ia malah terlihat pulas tertidur di pinggir koridor jalan menuju ruang ganti. Kasihan memang, kelelahan seharian dia mengikutiku. Tak tega aku meninggalkannya sendiri, akhirnya aku membangunkannya.

Ternyata dia memang belum jera, sore itu, aku yang memang sudah tak sabar, langsung melontarkan sebuah syarat untuk ichigo.

"apa syaratnya tatsuki chan…?" Tanya ichigo penasaran

"ikut latihan karate selama 2 minggu, gimana?"

"ha? Ketemu tetsuo?"

"ya jelaslah…" balasku pada wajah murung ichigo. Ichigo memang kurang suka pada tetsuo, dan sekarang aku menyuruhnya ikut ekstrakurikuler karate, yang selalu di obral tetsuo pada ichigo.

"ya sudahlah…!" katanya pasrah. Aku lega mendengarnya.

Sejak sore itu, aku merasa dunia sedikit longgar. Tapi, memang terasa sepi, karena aku sengaja menyuruh ichigo bukan untuk latihan atau ikut karate, tapi hanya untuk menggantikan aku selama 2 minggu ini.

Hari sabtu di minggu pertama. Latihan pertama ichigo. Aku melihatnya mengucurkan keringat yang amat sangat deras. Aku yang baru saja menemani orihime inoue dari ekskul drumband, dan aku juga baru pulang dari ekskul basket, melihat hal itu jelas. Sepertinya ichigo kelelahan, berapa kali putaran ia mengelilingi lapangan?, tanyaku dalam batin.

"hah? Kurosaki kun, dia ikut ekskul karate sekarang?"Tanya orihime, sahabatku yang sanagt menyukai ichigo. Dia memang tidak tahu soal ini.

"oh..tidak, dia hanya sedang menyelesaikan janji saja,…" jawabku santai.

Sabtu kedua, alias hari terakhir ichigo mengikuti latihan karate, dan sore itu, sepulang aku berlatih basket, ichigo menghampiriku.

"tatsuki chan!" teriaknya.

"ha? Ada pa?"lagakku sok tidak tahu.

"gimana sih, jadi mengajariku tidak? Ayo! Sekarang ke rumahmu!" ajaknya sambil menyeretku. Benar-benar ingin belajar bermain gitar. Aku heran, kenapa dia harus memintaku untuk mengajarinya, kenapa dia tidak ikut kursus? Atau belajar pada keigo. Tapi karena hal ini juga, hidupku menjadi lebih ramai.

Akhirnya, dirumahku, aku langsung mengajarinya. Maksudnya setelah mandi. Dia memang pintar dan cepat belajar. Buktinya, semua cord yang aku berikan cepat dihafalkan. Bahkan lagu 'goodbye days' milik yui yang aku ajarkan juga sudah sempurna ia mainkan.

KRING…!

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara getar dari meja samping ranjangku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku melamun. Aku kira ichigo mengirimiku pesan,karena sudah lama ia tidak menyapaku. Ternyata alarmku yang berbunyi. Tidak terasa, sudah lama aku merenung mengingat-ingat masa lalu bersama ichigo, sebelum kami SMA, sebelum ia sibuk dengan hal baru yang ia kerjakan saat ini.

Kini aku benar-benar sendiri. Gitar di pangkuanku hanyalah sebuah kenangan belaka. Biarlah ichigo melupakanku. Tapi, aku akan tetap mengharapkannya kembali, kembali menjadi sahabatku yang mewarnai hari-hariku.

The end

Oneshot pertamaku. Gomen kalau banyak salahnya. Nah,…untuk perbaikan, review ya…^^


End file.
